


Meeting His Brother Once Again

by saddest_spirit



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Afterlife, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Wilbur Soot, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Minor Violence, No Romance, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saddest_spirit/pseuds/saddest_spirit
Summary: Tommy finally gets to speak to his older brother again, but Wilbur didn't expect to be seeing him again in the afterlife.Spoilers for Tommy's March 1st Prison stream!!
Kudos: 33





	Meeting His Brother Once Again

**Author's Note:**

> My friend had begged me to put this here, but it's really just a super short story I wrote pretty quickly, hope you enjoy it as much as they did :D

Wilbur glanced up from the strings of his guitar he had been fiddling with, trying to get the tuning of the notes just right, but was met with a sight he had not expected to see so soon. His guitar clambered loudly onto the floor as he shot up from his spot on the floor, fingers starting to shake ever so slightly. There stood Tommy, his face dripping and drying with fresh blood, tears running down his purple bruising cheek.

"T-Tommy?" 

Wilbur stuttered out in disbelief and watched as his little brother stumble forward. He quickly moved to catch him, his body falling limply into the ex presidents arms and sobbed out a story he could only catch bits of.

Wilbur sank down with the broken boy secure in his arms and into his lap, and worked his calloused fingers though knotted hair as an attempt to calm the boy down. Soon, Tommy was only a hiccupping mess, sniffling out how he had missed Wilbur so much and how Dream was such a bitch. 

"Tommy, why are you here?" He quietly whispered into his hair, his own eyes tearing up silently, paining him to see his baby brother like this. 

"I was- i was trapped in that fucking prison.. and- and Dream- he fucking wouldn't stop and-and he told me to go see Schlatt" He broke down into tears again, the memory too much for him.

Wilbur's grip on his shirt tightened ever so slightly, the thought of torturing Dream till he was a shivering mess on that damned obsidian floor racing through his mind.

"It's alright, it's okay, you're safe here now.." He murmured, trying to once again keep Tommy from an oncoming panic attack. 

"You're safe with me..."


End file.
